


Wandering Into Her

by chakracream



Category: The Wandering Inn - pirateaba
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakracream/pseuds/chakracream
Summary: AU. Erin Sextice finds herself in a new world. A very horny, very bad parody.
Relationships: Erin Solstice/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Erin Sextice had journeyed to another world. A world full of strange Blue Fruit and very muscular Goblins who were trying to possibly kill her, not to mention an absolute snack of a dragon who'd gotten her hotter than she'd ever experienced, even though online roleplay. But she couldn't lie—it was extremely titillating to see how excited the Goblins had been while they chased her. In particular, their apparent leader had made his desire known through the throbbing bulge that threatened to make his loincloth more of a decorative fringe. 

It was exciting. And deadly, but the yearning within the 22-year-old had been stoked and blown on by the naughty winds of desire. The insides of her legs were in a now constant state of ... leakage. 

Erin had dreamed of being the first Chess Porn Star streamer on Earth, so the thought of being the first Chess Porn Star person on not-Earth was thrilling, to say the least. She'd never explored ... non-human interests since that was illegal and immoral, but Goblins seemed to talk, in their own guttural, sexy language. It was less like bestiality, and more like furries, or people who wanted to have sex with intelligent aliens. For some reason, the goblins really resonated with her. Like they might have a special bond as allies in the future. 

On the other hand, she was still unsure of the level of hygiene and awareness Goblins possessed. They weren't entirely feral feeling, but she doubted they knew about STDs, let alone safe sex. 

In a way, that stimulated her like an unexpected Fried Liver Attack. In another way, it was a huge no-no. 

She decided she needed more time to meditate on the ramifications of bedding a goblin as she shook them off, running faster than could be explained by normal means. Luckily, this was a fictional story. 

Ahead, she spied a decrepit, but somehow enticing inn. 

She collapsed inside, grateful for the shelter. But before falling into slumber, she shimmied her jeans and panties down to her knees and spread her pussy lips to expose her throbbing clit. She shivered as her digits brushed against the aching epicenter of her pleasure. _A flash of sharp teeth. Glowing red eyes. Masculine grunts. The primal scent of arousal and sweat._

As her body began to arch upwards, the floor of the abandoned inn was being cleaned via her clothes and sparkling love juices. 

It didn't take long for her to cum once.

Or twice.

Three times. 

As she finally succumbed to satisfied exhaustion.

A strange, sultry voice purred inside of her skull before reverberating along her sweaty body. 

[Sex Fiend Innkeeper Class Obtained!]

[Sex Fiend Innkeeper Level 1!]

[Skill: Deft Hand Obtained!]

[Skill: Pan-Species Attraction Obtained!]

"Uh ... what was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Erin spent the morning using her new [Deft Hand] Skill to tidy the inn up a bit. The rundown building was filthier than her mind. While she was unperturbed by her perverted disposition, if this was to be her new abode, it needed to be an appropriate venue for entertaining guests. Even if those guests might be goblins.  _ Especially _ if those guests might be goblins—Erin  _ really _ hoped those hot green guys from yesterday came to visit soon.

She also wanted to test the Skill out on her nether region, but that was for after her other basic needs were met of course. 

The young woman from Earth found a source of water nearby in the form of a rushing stream. She boldly slithered out of her dusty clothes and took a plunge into the  _ very  _ brisk current. Goosebumps overtook her skin, and her normally puffy pink nipples hardened into bullets of sensitivity.

_ “Ahhhhhhhh!” _

She’d been so focused on running her hands along her highly responsive body that she didn’t see the large, dark shapes approaching from below.

Two huge fish had nibbled on each of her exposed breasts! It hurt!  _ A lot! _

Instinctively, she punched at the slimy, wriggling opportunists. They abandoned the enticing lures that she’d been dangling before them, but not before their animal instincts reprogrammed into lust towards the strange fleshy intruder into their aquatic domain. They would not forget their first taste of the luscious trespasser.

The Innkeeper abandoned her bathing session and opted to clean her clothes from the safety of the shore. She left them to dry on some rocks before deciding to roam a bit further in search of food. 

There were some trees with the strange Blue Fruit she’d spotted before on her wild run from the massive hunk of a dragon. But it was too high for her to reach them. 

She jumped several times futilely, causing her exposed, recently-bitten, bountiful boobs to bounce beautifully in the early autumn air.

Erin suddenly became aware that she wasn’t alone. The pack of goblins had found her, and their chieftain was entranced by the jiggling of her wounded titties. 

He held up a hand to his posse, so they knew to stand back as he approached the nude human. Almost hesitantly, he ran his sharp nails along the heaving outer swell of her chest. She moaned.

“ _ Ooooohhhh. _ No—they’re too sore!” 

He jerked his green hands back at her exclamation. Instead, he threw some rocks at the  _ other  _ large fruits looming in the trees above. The naked girl happily accepted his offer of sustenance, eating the sticky, wet fruit flesh until her body was gleaming with the juices. 

He couldn't help it. With his long, pointed tongue, he gently lapped some of the spilled liquid. His pleased grunts made it very clear that her warm skin made the sweet nectar even sweeter. The human’s breathy gasps made it very clear that she found his actions very sweet as well. She continued to eat, leaking more juice down her body that was eagerly removed by the hobgoblin.

He pulled away and vigorously shook his head when she got close to the pits of the Blue Fruit, seemingly understanding that they were not edible. They were communicating despite the language barrier. Amazing! 

Erin’s chest was not the only part of her to get drenched, but the mysterious goblin didn’t seem to want to go lower than her bosom … for now, anyway. 

She carried extra fruit with her as he escorted her back to her clothes, which she put on to his disappointment. The chieftain was going to follow her back to the inn but became distracted when a rock crab attacked. He called his tribe back to secure the bounty of food. He also knew that rock crab bile was a potent aphrodisiac. The tribe leader decided he needed to secure an ample supply before further contact with the hazel-eyed siren. She wasn’t a normal conquest. She was  _ special.  _

Erin winked at him as she retreated, trusting him and the other goblins to take care of the monster hermit crab.  _ Call me _ , she mouthed, miming the shape of a phone with her hands, but he didn’t understand that. And yet, he understood very well at the same time. He would go to that inn. When  _ he _ was ready. Clearly,  _ she _ would always be ready. 

——

Erin leveled more that night, but she could barely pay attention to that. Yesterday was so thrilling. It would have been more thrilling if her boobies didn’t hurt so much today. They had swollen to almost twice their size during the night. Those fish must have had venom in their teeth or something. She’d have to forgo using her bra today. Her white t-shirt was  _ extremely  _ tight, but it would have to suffice.

She’d also explored the kitchen of the dilapidated inn and found some food ingredients in some of the cupboards! With some fire, water, a pot, a little luck, she’d managed to make some pasta and juiced some of those tasty azure fruits. 

The [Sex Fiend Innkeeper] was interrupted in her daydream about her green-skinned suitor by a knock on the door. 

She'd opened it slowly to reveal a lizard and an ant “humanoid,” both in the absolute peak of physical perfection. 

Relc and Klbkch. They introduced themselves to the lone human, letting her know they were a part of the City Watch of Liscor, which was apparently pretty close to the inn she’d wandered into. She learned they were a Drake and an Antinium respectively. Both of the guardsmen couldn’t help being, well,  _ attracted _ to the female before them. She was just so damn nice. It was a Skill. 

“I’m Erin Sextice. Please call me Erin! Would you like to have some food or drinks?” 

They nodded, salivating for whatever she gave them. She sat them at the cleanest table she had.

"I have it on good authority that my juice is delish.  _ Oops! _ "

Erin accidentally sloshed some of the contents of the brimming pitcher into her shirt in her fervor to serve her first guests. The juice stung at her injured nipples, and she couldn’t help but let out a whimper. It also plastered the thin cloth directly to her skin, making her not-so-hidden assets even less hidden.

“Are you injured, Miss Sextice?” Klbkch inquired kindly. 

“Please call me Erin.” She flushed, embarrassed that he noticed her booby boo-boo. “Well, I had an accident with some fish…”

“That’s bad!” Relc shouted, banging his clawed hands on the table. “I’ll kill those fish!” 

Klbkch drummed his hand on the table. “Relc, there’s no way you would be able to find the specific fish that caused Miss Erin her injuries. That sounds like a pointless endeavor,” he remarked dryly. 

“Well, at least  _ I _ have a  _ pointy  _ thing, you damn bug!” 

The table cracked a little under Klbkch’s much fiercer drumming of his fingers. He quickly stopped once he saw Erin’s eyes go wide. 

“My apologies, Miss Erin. I will make sure to compensate you for the damaged table. As well as insisting that I use one of my potions to heal your wounds.”

Relc went still. His partner was going to use one of his valuable potions on the strange girl they’d just met? Relc couldn’t believe he didn’t think of that first. But instead of being bitter, he was elated as he saw the Innkeeper pull her drenched shirt up to reveal her chest. 

Klbkch clicked his mandibles nervously before slowly pouring the magical elixir over Erin Sextice’s inflated mammary glands. Sparks of magic danced along her soft skin, hilighting her bare breasts. They shrunk down from a basketful to a handful, and yet that seemed to enhance their allure. 

“Wow! Thank you Mister Kil-Klbkch! They feel  _ so  _ good now!”

Erin pulled her shirt back down to the disappointment of her guests. “Let me get you some pasta! On the house!” 

The buttery noodles were divine to the two hungry watchmen. Even if it gave gas to Klbkch and made his stomach swell. For the first time in his life, he wished he had another organ that swelled.

As the charming Innkeeper kept them fed, watered, and entertained, Klbkch realized he was  _ jealous  _ of his partner _.  _ He never thought he would feel resentful towards the vulgar genitalia that Relc possessed. The Drake’s second tail was looking more prominent than normal, making a distinctive tent in his toga. Miss Sextice’s eyes lingered on it more than once, licking her plump lips. The Prognugator resisted the urge to stab mini-Relc with a fork. He had to practically drag Relc out of the inn (they paid generously despite Erin’s protests) so they could finish their shift.

That night, Klbkch approached the matriarch of the Free Hives with a new resolve.

"My Queen.... I—we, the Antinium— need penises that can satisfy a human woman. I think this is the path to restoring the might of the Centinium—wait. No ... it is the path to surpassing the limits of our kind."

The Free Queen's mandibles snapped sharply. Her enormous body rose up, and her cheeks were more than a little flushed with envy. "Why a human woman, Klbkchhezeim? Surely a mating organ created for such a primitive species pales compared to the Lost Art of the Aedeagi the most nubile Shaper Queens once wrought on Rhir.”

Contemplating, Klbkch nodded. “Without a doubt, my original aedeagus was superior to the phallus of other species. But I entreat you, my Queen, I need a manhood suited to a daughter of man. This is  _ important _ .”

_ She  _ is important, he thought.

The Free Queen, naive though she was to the outside world, was not naive to the foolish libidos of males. Klbkchhezeim belonged to  _ her _ , not some human floozy. "The risk to your body is too great, my Prognugator. I must refuse your request."

She did not realize how far her beloved Centenium was willing to go in his pursuit of a certain Innkeeper.


End file.
